


Spectrum

by DCPrime



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Armageddon, Outer Space, Space Battles, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCPrime/pseuds/DCPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Great Anarchy, the universe lies in ruins. Sinestro and the Guardians are dead and lawless pirates known as Marauders and rogue ring wielders ravage whats left, spreading fear and chaos throughout the cosmos. In these dark days it falls to the few heroes remaining to fight back against this chaos and restore balance to the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum

**The Lantern Triumvirate- Part 1**

**By Ivan Krolo**

* * *

**Space Sector 0424 – Xarborian Flotila**

"How much longer until our people break into hyper space Lieutenant?!" Asks Xilesh, formerly retired Admiral of the lizard like Xarborian species, now both the leader of not only their 20 ship strong flotilla but also their entire species after their worlds destruction. His flagship, the Lords Crown shakes violently as the Marauder ships and ring wielders outside fire upon it and the few other combat ready ships supporting it. The defenseless, non combative ones fly away behind them, knowing full well they are nothing but sitting ducks in this battle.

"I don't know sir!" He yells back while frantically trying to re-establish communication. "The Sinestro Corp bastards have destroyed our communication systems! We've no way of contacting the other ships!" The ship shakes again, this time from the large, turret like construct firing an endless barrage of laser blasts at the top portion of the ship, creating an opening for the ordinary Marauder forces to break inside.

"We still have our regular communication channels! I want you to tell the men to hold those worthless savages off as long as they can! We have to buy our people enough time to get out of here!" He yells to one of the soldiers at his side who nods in understanding before relaying the command to the troops inside the vessel.

Outside things are getting desperate. While the Xarborian's have managed to take down several ordinary Marauder vessels, the ones either protected by ring wielders or created by ring wielders themselves prove far more difficult to destroy, and cut through their defenses better. Xilesh watches with a grim look on his face as a giant, yellow construct serpent is formed outside and begins crashing through the smaller defense vessels of his feet as though they are nothing.

He clenches his fist in anger before telling his officers. "Open fire on that damn thing before it kills us all!"

"Yes sir!" Yell his men in unison as they reposition their primary guns onto the creature and begin firing at it with everything they've got, managing some what damage it though not before rams itself clean through the middle section of their vessel. It slowly rebuilds itself as it slithers around the outside of the hull, wrapping its entire body around it before it begins to squeeze. The whole vessel shakes again, this time harder than ever before as the massive serpent begins crushing it in two.

"To think they'd do something like this with their own men on board!" Mutters Xilesh as he and his men can do nothing but stand there as the construct outside destroys their ship while the now freed up Marauder ships bypass the Lords Crown and begin attacking their civilian ships. Xilesh watches this with a grim look on his face and closes his eyes as he cannot bear to watch his people be slaughtered. "Forgive me... I have failed you..."

Just as all hope seems lost, a barrage of green, pink and blue blasts attack the incoming Marauder ships destroying most of them in the process. Xilesh opens his eyes and watches it all unfold with an amazed look on his face, one that grows cheerier still upon seeing an entire contingent of Green, Sapphire and Blue Lanterns coming in the dozens to back them up.

The Green Lanterns go for the serpent, immediately blowing its head off with a joint canon construct before targeting their creators. The Blue Lanterns stand back to protect the civilian vessels in case any more Marauders try to attack them and the Sapphires begin rescuing people from the escape pods. The tide of the battle is immediately turned once the Greens finish off the dozen or so Sinestro Corp members with extreme prejudice, not wanting to give them any chance of mounting a counter attack.

Now it is the Marauders who begin fleeing in terror as the ring wielders on the Xarborian's side gun down their ships, eliminating all but three of them before they manage to flee into Hyper Space. The Xarborian's present all begin cheering inside minus Xilesh who merely lets out a long, tired sigh and smiles at the human Green Lantern who gives him a thumbs up on the other side of bridges window.

* * *

**Space Sector 0000 - Mogo, The Living World**

"I cannot thank you enough Hal Jordan of Terra." States Xilesh as he and Hal shake hands on the landing site of the Xarborian Flotilla, they stand a bit away from the civilians who are getting food and aid from the lanterns present as they settle down on the world. "You have saved many of my people this day and for that we are forever in your debt."

Hal gives him a meek smile though it quickly fades as their hands separate. "I only wish I could've gotten there sooner, we could've saved more..." He laments to the surprise of the older admiral though decides to quickly change the subject. "Anyway, your people are free to stay here until we can properly re-locate you, Mogo is a big plant and if you treat him good he won't object to it, will ya big guy?"

The ground merely shakes to the surprise and amazement of the lizard species.

"I'd say that's a yes."

"Amazing..." He wonders out loud. "But tell me Lantern Jordan, why are you and your allies here? Is Oa not the center of the Green Lantern Corp?"

Hal's some what positive exterior instantly turns grim as he coldly says. "Oa is gone admiral and the Guardians along with it. This is one of the few planets we've got complete control over... kind of."

"So the rumors are true, the Great Calamity has done more damage then I feared..." He ponders at the severity of the situation not helped by what Hal tells him next.

"This might be hard for you to believe Admiral, but you don't even want to know whats going on in places we can't get to... Consider yourselves among the lucky ones..." He grimly states, earning a worried look from the admiral and some of the civilians close enough to listen. "If you need any more assistance during your stay here, be sure to call me, okay?"

"I will Lantern Jordan, and thank you again."

Hal simply nods before flying away towards the command tower of the Lantern Triumvirate while Xilesh looks on and ponders to himself. "What he must've seen during the Calamity... perhaps we  **were**  among the lucky ones in all of this..."

* * *

**Triumvirate Command Tower**

"I know you wanna save the whole universe Hal, but we can't take any more refugees here!" Proclaims Kilowog as his fist is brought down on the council table as he glares at Hal who sits next to him. Opposite of him is Ganthet, leader of the Blue Lantern Corp and the perhaps sole survivor of the Guardian species and in-between Hal and Ganthet sits Carol Ferris, recently appointed leader of the Star Sapphire corp.

Hal glares back at him before countering with. "These people have nowhere to go Kilowog! The few Sectors we've got under control are already packed, Mogo is the only planet with any room left and I'm sure as hell not gonna force them to float out there in space in those broken down ships!"

"We'd have more planets to put em on if you grew a pair and started taking back our old turf instead of just picking up stranglers out on the border!"

"Yeah cause the last time we tried expanding ended so well didn't it?!" He yells with both of them rising from their chairs. "We only lost John, Arisia and almost a third of our Green Lanterns!"

"That was before we found the Sapphiers and Blue to-"

"ENOUGH!" Yells Carol with her powers flaring up as she too brings her fist down onto the table, cracking it in the process as both the GLs look on. "Your squabbling is getting us nowhere, both you need to sit the hell down so we can talk this through like a adults."

Hal and Kilowog merely glare at one another one last time before reluctantly sitting back down. "That's better." She says before sitting down as well.

"I thank you for doing that Miss Ferris." States Ganthet. "But as brazen as his method may be, Kilowog is correct. Our foot hold in these six Sectors under our command is strong and we've managed to somewhat regain our lost man power. If we are to give these refugees a proper home to rebuild, we must start striking back at the enemy."

"I agree." Affirms Carol. "But we must do so carefully, the lawless sectors of the universe, once freed from Marauders will still be in poor shape thanks to the Anarchy. It will take everything out Corps have jointly to properly repair the damage done."

"I know that Carol, really I do... but I just don't think we're ready for something like that..."

"And what are we gonna do?" Inquires Kilowog. "Wait for Soranik Natu to go find her daddy so he can put his fear dogs back on their leash?"

"Sinestro might be a son of a bitch Kilowog, but if there's one guy who's tough enough and mean enough to get the Sinestro Corp under control its him. Once those guys back down we'll be able to deal with the rest of the Marauders easily enough."

"A fair point Lantern Jordan." Admits Ganthet. "But if Sinestro truly did fall during the destruction of Korugar as rumors suggest he has, then we must deal with the Sinestro Corp Remnant regardless. While I do not think we should simply let these pirates do as they wish, I believe we've found a different solution."

He creates a holographic projection out of his ring in-front of them all. "This is the planet of Rann, one of the few not affected by the Great Anarchy. My scouting parties discovered it a few days ago and have told me their most brilliant minds are working on the Life Equation. A cosmic force which can restore anything back to life, worlds, species, suns,  **anything.**  With this great power we will be able to repair our damaged universe and create new homes for the refugees."

"And you want to go oversee its creation I assume?" Asks Carol to which Ganthet nods to.

"It is a most important mission, I do not think should be left to chance which is why I want Lantern Rayner to accompany me."

Hal and Kilowog exchange worried looks before Hal speaks up. "Is that... a good idea Ganthet? I know Kyle probably knows the Life Equations better than any of us but he's... not exactly all right in the head, he watched a lot of people die then Guy went Red... I just don't know if he's ready to be out there."

"I am well aware of his state Jordan, but Kyle united the various Spectrum abilities into himself and thus gained access to a portion of the Life Equation. Without him I do not think we will accomplish anything on this end."

Hal sighs. "You can... take Kyle I guess, just keep an eye on im okay? The guys had it pretty rough after all." Ganthet nods in understanding before flying off to get the newest member to the Blue Lanterns while the remaining Council Members remain to settle the matter between Kilowog and Hal.

"Okay. Kilowog, if you really want to go out there and take the fight to the Marauders  **fine.** " The alien smiles at this but it immediately disappears when Hal points his finger and glares at him. "We're going to be doing it on  **my** terms and if I get so much as a peep out of you, your ass is gonna scrubbing the towers floors, got it?"

"Is this how you two used to talk to one another?" Asks Carol with a smirk on her face.

"Pretty much, although we're a lot nicer to each other these days." Sarcastically states Hal before looking away from Kilowog.

"Tell me Hal, do you really think Soranik can find Sinestro? Even with all the reports suggesting that he died?"

"Sinestro's not the kind of guy to let something like an exploding sun kill him, especially since the two of us still have a score to settle. He's out there..."

"Somewhere..."

* * *

**Wild Space**

"Get up." She says while kicking the massive gray dinosaur looking alien at her feet who merely mumbles something and clenches his bottle of alcohol harder. "I said get up!"

She kicks him in the head again, this time managing to get a pained grunt from him as he regains consciousness though he immediately falls back to sleep. She grits her teeth in anger before firing a round of electricity constructs out of her ring, shocking the alien enough to properly wake him up. The alien screams in pain and opens his eyes to see the person attacking him though her face is cloaked.

"If I owa ya sum money... then ya might as well gut me lady... cause I ain't got *burps* nothin!" He manages to blurt out though the stench of his breath makes her want to throw up.

"I don't want your money Arkillo, what I want is for you to help my find my father."

"And who may that be-" She takes the cloak off her head, revealing her face and earning a shocked look from the half drunk Arkillo. "Soranik Natu... uuugggghhhh... I wish those guys killed me now..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
